teslorefandomcom-20200213-history
On The Species of Tamriel, Volume XVI: The Lost Elves of the Heartlands
Welcome back to the sixteenth volume of "On the Species of tamriel". This volume deals with the Ayleids of Cyrodiil, who have dissappeared into the woods of Tamriel, after their last city was razed. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The Ayleids ( sometimes referred to as "Wild Elf", "Heartland High Elf", or "Ayleidoon", the latter probably being a plural of "Ayleid") were a race of Mer native to Cyrodiil. While there are few trustworthy, contemporary sources detailing the Ayleids, scholars have been able to reconstruct large parts of Ayleid culture, by means of translating the many inscriptions found in the vast ruins of this race of mer, as well as reassessing the various myths detailing them. Biologically, the Ayleids didn't differ much from their Elven brothers at the time, they all shared the pointed ears, a respectable longevity. While their complexion was slightly darker than that of the Aldmer (most likely caused by the then tropical climate in Cyrodiil), this is barely noteworthy. What is noteworthy, however, are the magickal capabilities of the Ayleids, as they were capable of trapping star- and sunlight into magic wells and shards of meteoric glass, known to us as either Welkynd (sky children) or Varla (star) stones (it is entirely possible that the stones themselves have magic capabilities, seeing the nature of meteors, and aren't just containers of magicka). These artefacts of Ayleid culture are still usable, and desired treasure by the daring adventurer who is brave enough to traverse the dangerous ruins. Along with these magickal artefacts, the Ayleids are also credited with creating the Alteration school. The few things we know of Ayleid culture and politics stem from the reports of Tjurhane Fyrre, a civilized Ayleid sage from the late First and early Second Era, and the demonised stories of the Alessian Order. According to Fyrre, the Ayleid lived in many independent city-states, centred around the Temple of the Ancestor (modern day white-gold tower). While spanning multiple provinces, the core of Ayleid culture was in Cyrodiil. While these city-states were all considered Ayleid, they differed greatly (in what they differed is unknown, only that they did). While the early Imperials under the Alessian Order strongly demonised the Ayleids, portraying them as sadistic devils, the Ayleids were still a (at least for modern standards) cruel race, as they did use large amounts of slaves, in the form of the native Nedes. While probably not as cruel as the Alessian Order wanted us to belief, the fact that they used slave labour could indicate that they had a attitude towards slavery and violence not very different from that of the Dunmer. Another twisted idea about the Ayleids is that they were Daedra worshippers. While this could have differed between city-state, and despite the fact that Umaril was gifted with immortality by Meridia, this is most likely more exception than rule. Indeed, many Ayleid ruins show large statues of eagles, and Elves holding a shield in one hand, and a bow in the other. It is nowadays believed by many scholars that most Ayleids, if not all, were active Aedra worshippers, as the eagle is a Aldmeri symbol of the Aedra in general, and the bow and shield of the Aedra Auri-El, the Elven god of time. Along with this, their strong interest in magicka and starlight hints at a veneration of Magnus, or the Magna Ge in general. Another point which should be taken into consideration is the Ayleid obsession with the number eight. This could indicate Aedra worship (the eight Spokes of the Wheel). One of the biggest achievements of the Ayleids is the Imperial City. While this city seems like a feat of great city planning, and efficient use of the space on the island, the trained eye will see the metaphysical symbolism in this city. The city is shaped like a circle, with a large spire in the middle. According to some, this represents the metaphysical Wheel, of which Mundus is the hub. The same people that claim this, also claim that the Ayleid are the first since the Et'Ada to discover the Wheel. Another theory is that it resembles Mundus, the Tower representing all metaphysical Towers, used to uphold Mundus, and the three external districts (Waterfront, Prison, and Arcane University) representing the moons (Masser, Secunda, and possibly the mane). It should be noted that the last theory is incredibly controversial. Where the history of the Ayleids begin exactly is unknown. According to them, they were exiled from Aldmeris, and settled in Cyrodiil. There, they raised the White-Gold Tower, then calling it the Temple of the Ancestors. During their settling, the Ayleids enslaved many of the local Nedic tribes, instating themselves as rulers of the province. While initially only at war with themselves (the Bosmer of Valenwood left them alone), this changed when the Slave Rebellion came. The Nedes, led by Alessia the Slave Queen, fought themselves to freedom, getting help from two legendary heroes (Morihaus and Pelinal Whitestrake), and taking the area east of the Niben first. The Nedes pushed forward until they reached what is now the Imperial City in 1E 243, where Whitestrake stormed the White-Gold Tower alone, and killed the Ayleid sorceror-king Umaril the Unfeathered. Even though he was victorious, the other Ayleid kings ambushed him, splitting him in eight pieces. Alessia instituted herself as the First Empress. While initially peaceful with the remaining Ayleid city-states, who were still independent from the First Empire, this changed when the Alessian Order decided to destroy everything Ayleid somewhere in the. the cities were razed, the Ayleid slaughtered. Only a handful remained, fleeing into the Wilds. At this points, Ayleid culture has once and for all been destroyed, and would never again recover. The eventual fate of the Ayleid is unknown. While the last city-state was destroyed somewhere in the early First Era, the last known Ayleid was Tjurhane Fyrre, an Ayleid sage, who died in the early Second Era. It is speculated that the Ayleids are still alive, scattered around Tamriel, even though the last sighting was more than a millennium ago. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The Ayleids are a strange group of Elves, with very potent magic. Their history, intertwined with that of the Imperials but little known, is fundamental to Tamrielic history. Category:On The Species of Tamriel Category:Hollymarkie